the_new_york_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
'''Venus '''was a contestant and the third runner-up of Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2. He was played by SnoofComedian from challenges 1-9 in Season 1, but from challenge 10 onwards in Season 1 and in Season 2, he was played by Peekystar. His performance in Season 1 was hindered by the fact that the first user ended up being banned towards the middle of the series, despite the new user having taken over in Challenge 9 being considerably better and making it to the finale. In Season 2, he had a consistent user in Peekystar still, and ended up winning the season without going up for elimination at all. The New York Camp Season 1 Venus did Challenge 1, but stopped doing any of the challenges after such, due to his former user being banned. As such, Peekystar took over just before Challenge 9. After such, Venus did every challenge up to Season 1's finale. Meanwhile, Venus became close friends with, but did not join Object Ronald's alliance. Due to the fact Venus' former user did almost no challenges, Venus placed 4th overall, beaten by Bricky, Wafzy, and Object Ronald. The New York Camp Season 2 Venus has come back for Season 2. Joining The Sofa Sitters (Couch's team) in episode 1A, Venus' run started off well. So far, he's done all challenges except for 11, his team never been up for elimination, nor has he been up for elimination so far. He has had minimal screen time, only having any significant screen time in episode 11A, where he finally joined Object Ronald's Alliance, and 15A, where he recalled Season 1's 10th challenge being the only non-luck logic and strategy commenting challenge. He also appeared in 15B, where, following the announcement of his victory in the final challenge, he declared victory in the camp as a whole, but such wasn't the case (at least, not yet), as all the results from the previous challenges had yet to be counted up. In the final episode, it was a somewhat close race between Venus, Taco and Object Ronald, but Venus ultimately came out on top, winning an island and a trillion dollars. The New York Camp Season 3 Venus is not competing in Season 3, as Peekystar has decided against joining the third season. Even if he hadn't, it's likely that he would have gone with a personal character instead. However, Venus does make a few cameo appearances, like attending Lime and Dicey's wedding and complaining about luck-based challenges existing. Personality Venus did not appear too much in Season 1, but he appeared to be a caring and smart character. He also appears to have a need to have everyone do as much as possible, calling out Rettu in the results of challenge 16 for not doing the challenge, and most voting based on whether they did the challenge or not. Distaste for the "Logic and Strategy" challenges has caused Borex to call him and Wafzy out when announcing challenges of such a description. Trivia * Venus and Totem Pole are the only characters so far in The New York Camp to change looks (not counting the redesigns of everyone), if you don't count Wafzy's attempted change of looks in Season 1. * Venus made a weapon which was used to almost kill borex Category:Season winner